


The Dark Tower

by FluppyGoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluppyGoo/pseuds/FluppyGoo
Summary: During his fifth year, Harry fell out of the astronomy tower, well, "fell" is not a good description of a murder. Reality went beyond his own imagination when he travelled through space-time. Green and Silver weren't his colours, and Draco is a girl? When things couldn't get crazier, Harry finds out that his other-self had been in favour of the Dark Lord. (Fem-DracoxHarry)





	1. Failure Of Reality Within a Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but- "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The gossips had spread throughout the school overnight, there was no explanation of how all the students inside the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had beaten two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic and his Junior Assistant before escaping. There were a lot of false rumours, including a plot of Dumbledore been a Death Eather and a traitor. Gossips created amongst the Slytherin students, and no matter where Harry went inside the castle, the only topic of conversation was Dumbledore's escape. Not matter how inaccurate the information was, he had dozed off it. Since everyone knew, that Harry and Marietta were the only students who had witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the Hospital wing, Harry was besieged with requests to tell first-hand.

"Dumbledore isn't here to defend you now is he, Potter?" Said Goyle next to Draco Malfoy who had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe. Draco stood by the door, as his pale pointed chevy chase was alight with malice, and he watched the scene from afar. His jaw had already suffered at the hands of Potter. He wasn't looking for a new fight, not today at least. All he wanted was revenge for the beat down they gave him, Harry and the Wesley brothers. His jaw still hurts from that day.

"Not today," said Harry running up the stairs from the main hall. He clenched his fists as he ran, thinking of the past. About Cedric Diggory, he was the first to die in front of him, after his parents, another soul that he couldn't save. Rage overcame him, he walked, ran and walked some more and without realizing it, Harry had gone through the hidden passages and shortly arrived at the astronomy tower. It was the tallest tower in Hogwarts and he stood by the parapet to hae a perfect view of the starry sky.

He already had enough, so he tried to remember something else. To think about anything else, something to make him relax. He began to remember the deep moments with Cho but then realized that she did not even talk to him anymore, because of what had happened. Now Dolores Umbridge, she was something else. Nothing worth came to mind, anyway. Harry took a deep breath and felt a wand at the back of his neck.

"Any last words, Potter?" Harry's eyes widened. He knew that voice very well, it belonged to Malfoy.

"A little bastard snake, like your father, aren't we?" Harry responded trying to kill time, and grab his wand.

"Do it, Draco!" Shouted Goyle. Harry instantly turned around and the two apes drew their wands at him.

Harry went for his wand, but it was instantly snap from his fingers by Expelliarmus, could have been Draco who used the spell, but he couldn't see who did it by the light flash.

"Nice try, Potter. Look, is your wand," Crabbe said when he threw his wand from the astronomy tower, laughing at him joined by Goyle.

"Do it now Draco, before the teachers come." Said Goyle.

"No," said Draco. He put his wand away and walked towards Harry who was at the edge of the parapet.

"If he moves, kill him," said Draco standing very close to Harry that he could almost felt his breath.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for a right or left hook, maybe the worse beat down of his life. But it never came. In a few seconds, Harry knew he was flying over Hogwarts. Harry shocked from the scene opening his eyes he watched as Crabbe and Goyle were smilling down on him next to Draco.

"How does it feel?" Draco said frowning down on him.

Harry barely spoke as he descended further and faster.

Draco smirked at Harry from the tower.

Harry felt the strong winds against his face on his free fall from the astronomy tower, Draco's killer instinct had been the first of many mysteries surrounding Draco that he had discovered. But that didn't matter now, he was about to die. But if he doesn't die from the fall, he swore that he would kill him for this.

...

Harry woke up with a start. Panting as if it were his first breath of life. He shuddered upside down and was forced to try to breathe normally while crawling through the green grass. It was only when he could breathe normally that he began to faint between lapses of unknown time.

"Harry! Harry!" He heard a female voice calling up his name and pulling her arms all over him. Harry seemed to have smiled. Hermione found him, he thought.

He could barely see but was quite awake to know that there was grass instead of snow around him. Something was wrong. Was he dead? There was a commotion all around him, as he sat on the sparkly grounds. He had no idea how he had survived the fall, but what happened did come to his mind.

"Malfoy, get away from Potter, everyone else, get back to classes, or else you'll win a year of detention with me." The shrill voice of the professor was unequalled. Harry knew he would make sure everyone obeyed, but the first thing he said suddenly came to mind and his smile turned grim. Yet, he had forgotten that he didn't have his glasses when he opened his eyes fully, he couldn't see who stood next to him. Through his blur sight, he could see that the person in front of him handing him his glasses had short blonde hair with bangs all over the face and had Slytherin's colours on his clothes.

Harry didn't take the glasses. He said nothing to either, nothing at all. He clenched his fist and aim at Malfoy's face. They both felt from the momentum, but Harry was taken aback quickly by Snape.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted overwhelming the cries of his victim.

"What in the bloody hell you think you're doing, Potter!" Snape held him with all his might.

"Calm down, or I will obliviate you," stated Snape.

That was not good. He didn't know where he was, but getting obliviate was fatal to his plans.

"Fine, I'll behave." Harry managed to stay calmed and stood on his own two feet.

"You madman, suicidal bloody idiot. You throw yourself off the astronomy tower, you were dead...!" The female voice cried from the floor sobbing.

Harry looked for his glasses with shaking hands, it wasn't until Snape gave them to him that he stop to think. Did he really hit a girl? He thought he was aiming at Malfoy. Harry clenched his hand as Severus held her up. He didn't know who she was but she really looked like Draco Malfoy. But only if he had boobs. She looked very upset with him with a bit of a tomboy attitude.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are but please forgive me." Harry expressed.

The girl stepped back in surprise and put her hands over her mouth, quickly overreacting, "Harry, it's me, Draco, you don't remember me? We've been together forever, well, not since forever, but since first year."

"You are not Draco. Where is he? He tried to kill me!" Harry snarled at her.

The girl looked at Severus Snape who turned to Harry.

"Miss Draconian Malfoy, send a letter to my wife, it seems that our son is having amnesia. Your father would have been very disappointed if you had died." Snape said kneeling next to him with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco, as Harry nickname her; nodded at him and ran to the Owlery.

Harry gapped, but couldn't find the words, "I-I want to speak to Ron and Hermione." he finally said.

"Miss Granger and that Weasley? I don't think that would be wise. After what happened to-"

Harry wondered what could have happened. He brainstormed. He was supposedly in Slytherin since year one, then, what did that meant for his second year now that he was wearing green and silver on him? Was he still the Heir of Slytherin? He couldn't think of anything else besides Ginny as he was dragged to Severus office.

...

"If that bratty girl wasn't that into you, the cell's of Azkaban will already be having your name on the walls by now." Harry's head was burning, and his breathing was skipping bits.

Severus hadn't stop passing on the room from side to side since he was taken to his office. Harry was biting his lower lip, thinking about all that had happened. What is this hellish reality? How did he arrive here? Why didn't he died from the fall? Why was Snape married to his mother? How was he alive if his mother never sacrificed for him? How was his mother alive? Was Voldemort alive in this timeline? So many questions and not too many answers.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what got into me," Harry answered playing along. He crossed his eyebrows snapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. Wondering why he had a silver ring on his hand. He needed to get out and find Hermione at least. She would know what to do. He couldn't be taken to St Mungo's Hospital because of some amnesia problem. No. He at least could hide his thoughts thanks to Snape's Occlumency lessons.

"You hit a girl, Potter. I love your mother with all my heart and you know this," Severus opened his mouth and momentarily stopped, "...but if you were my son, I swear that you-" his wife arrived storming into his office.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Harry gulped and did not respond when his mother knelt in front of him. For the first time, he was looking at his mother, she was alive. Harry relieved knowing that he was still the son of Lily and James, even if Severus was his step-father.

"M-Mum," Harry managed to say, tears came down his cheeks and his mother cleaned them up. He got down to her level and hugged her without ever wanting to let go of her.

"I-I ...afraid." He said. Harry knew that they may have interpreted those words in so many different ways. But he was really afraid of waking up now, It didn't matter to him if he had to start over so many things, he was glad he had his mother by his side.

"We'll fix this, sweety. Don't worry. You will get help." she replied bursting into tears.

Holding her son's face in her hands, he looked at her confused, before realizing that how could she not be crying? He had apparently tried to commit suicide in this reality. He gulped looking at the reflection of his own eyes in her's.

"Can we have the room, please?" Harry asked her sobbing.

Severus looked at Lily who nodded at him. "Take the day off. Get some rest." He said gathering a few books and close the door behind him.

He waited a few seconds, before he spoke, "Why did you marry that guy? Snape of all people? What happened to dad? Is You-Know-Who alive?" Harry burst so many questions he forgot to breathe.

"Is true. You really don't remember anything." She smiled and took his hands, "We'll have to take it slow. But let's talk about what you remember about the ...the incident."

"Mom I just want you to know, I didn't try to kill myself-" Shh. His mother placed a finger to his lips to quiet him down, "I know you have been having these mental problems for a while, but is okay to talk to someone about it."

This was wrong. Harry Potter from this timeline was having mental problems? But why? He needed to find out.

"At least the amnesia was worth something. I don't remember any of it, and I'll like for it to stay that way." Maybe she wouldn't believe him, but he needed to keep them away from messing with his mind. If they ever found out about his other world, he would be accused of messing with time and he would be taken to the ministry of magic for a trial.

"Mum, can we take a walk? There are so many things I want to talk about." they got up to their feet together.

Waving his messy hair to the sides Lily kissed him on the forehead.

"We can talk over the holidays. You now need to prepare for a new year at school." she let go of his hands and walked towards the door.

"Mum, wait." He thought about what to say, but there was something he needed to know first, something important. "Is You-Know-Who still alive?"

She swallowed and let a tear out. "Get some rest," she said before leaving the room.

...

The first thing he noticed walking through the halls of Hogwarts is that it was mostly the same as his own timeline. But what bothered him the most, was why he was sent here? By whom and for what? He knew where the Slytherin dungeons where or at least he tried to remember as he made his way there. He was still trying to remember the road from that time when he and Ron took the polyjuice potion and become Crabbe and Goyle in their second year. He smiled to himself at the thought of Hermione turning into a cat he didn't know why but he thought of it as funny.

The labyrinthine passages were deserted as he remembered. Harry walked deeper and deeper under the castle, he paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. The entry password was "Pure-blood" when Draco Malfoy let them in on their second year.

"Pure-blood-" he said. But nothing happened. The wall was still closed solid. He was already cursing and saying some random things that came to mind. Harry tried to push the wall to the side with his hands, but neither did it move.

"You really don't remember." said a female voice from behind him. He jumped scare and looked at her.

"Draco," said Harry with spite.

She was lying on the wall at the end of the hall, "At least you remember the nickname you gave me, to bother me-"

"Nickname?" he began to walk towards her and to his surprise she reacted, backing away from him with her hands shaking.

"My full name is Draconian Malfoy." she could not look at him, she turned her gaze to the ground.

Harry stopped and noticed the damage he had done. She had a very noticeable bruise on her left cheek. Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to apologize to the person who tried to kill him. Granted, they couldn't be considered the same person, that's what let him to apologized in the first place.

"Even if I forgive you. You will have to live with it. So I won't." she stared at him with a straight face.

"Of course," he answered, "At least, let me try and make it up to you?"

"You can try," she said. Harry just nodded at her.

"Do you even remember the promise you made me?" she asked crossing her hands below her chest.

Harry swallowed, hoping for more clarification about what he promised to this girl. He saw her smirked, and that was not a good sign. She loosened her arms and raised her left hand and on her ring finger, there was a silver ring. How had he overlooked such a thing?

"Are we committed?" he blasted off. His chest tighten. Oh, God. This had been the worst nightmare, he had ever had.

"Technically, you're my fiance. As a contract of loyalty to the Dark Lord. We are bound." her body moved like a small dance of joy as she ran her fingers over the ring.

Harry raised his left hand to see his ring, they were the same a couple. Now it all made sense, that was why he was wearing a ring. It also explained his mother's reaction to Voldemort whereabouts. He was starting to sweat.

"Come," she said passing by him.

"What's the password again?" said Harry.

"Pedigree Wizard-" said Malfoy, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry followed her inside.

...

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. Just like he remembered it. A green fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins from the first three years were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. Mostly, reading a few books, playing chest or talking in groups.

"Come with me," said Draco taking Harry's hand, and walking to the back of the hall. "I can't go to the girl's dorms-" he argued.

"Don't be silly. We all have all own private room down here." she pulled him through the dorm's hallway before they reach her's Harry notice several girls passing by them and looking at him funnily. Yet, he followed. He needed answers and it seems Draconian had them. Wondering what Malfoy was going to show him, Harry waited by the door while she looked for her room's key.

"What did you mean by our bond earlier?" he asked before been brusquely pulled inside her room by someone else. He was thrown against the wall by a male student that was waiting for them inside.

"Well, well, well, Potter." said the chilling voice of his worst nightmare, "trying to chicken out of our agreement now?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing before him wearing a dark suit.

"Draco?" he asked while his heart beat faster than anything he remembered. He clenched his fist, but try to stay calm. This wasn't the Draco he knew, he could at least confirmed that, by confirming that this wasn't his world.

"That's my name. Don't misuse it." Draco smirked letting him go and sat on the bed.

"Draco?" he said again looking at the girl that looked just like him.

"That's my twin brother," she said.

"That'll give you a laugh," Draco said bitting a green apple. "Let me get this right. You tried to kill yourself again?"

"That's what I was told. But I don't remember anything prior to today." he quickly used his escape goat.

"Before you die from doing something stupid, let me take you up to speed. You and my sister are engaged with an unbreakable vow. You will die instantly if you break it. So I don't recommend it." he took another bite of the apple and tossed aside.

"What was that vow if I may ask?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But he needed to know, he couldn't die before returning to his own time, at least that was his goal at the present time.

Draco stood up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "In the Dark Lord presence, you swear to marry her." he smiled at Potter and looked at his sister.

"What's the catch?" gulped Harry. There had to be one, he thought. There was no way it was that easy. The Dark Lord would have killed him by now.

"So that you two join the Malfoy and Potter families in alliance with his army of Death Eaters." Draco went to the table in the middle of the room lured by the apple's vase.

"You ...I mean us, are faking to follow You-Know-Who. His time is over. Is time for a new generation to take his place." he picked a new apple and took a bite.

"You're conspiring against him? And what're our families saying in all of this?" Harry growled.

"Our families are not involved in this matter," said Draconian stepping in, "there's only us. And you agreed to help-"

"That wasn't me. That may have been the old me. But-" He was yanked and forced to look at himself in a mirror, by Draco's strength. He didn't remember Draco been this physically strong before, he was mostly a coward in his world.

"Are you a coward, Potter?" Harry saw himself for the first time in his new body, mostly the same as his old one, but he had darker bags under his eyes and his hair was smoothly messy instead of short.

"Sister, why don't you explain the rest to him. Sleep well." he touched her chin and made his way towards the door.

"Be glad he didn't make you made an unbreakable bow to swear his loyalty to him. Is almost as he wants you to betray him. Maybe, he still holds a grudge against you." Draco gave him a wide grin as he left the room.

Harry sighed and threw himself on the bed with open arms. He really needed to get out of here. If only he could get to speak with Hermione and tell her the truth. She could figure something out. There were so many things worrying him now. What happened to Sirius? Wormtail? Buckbeak? Was Dumbledore still the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

While he was filled with thoughts, the bed sank as if someone else had climbed on, this made Harry sit down and to his surprised Draconian was knelt in front of him without any clothing on, but her white underwear. When she tried to lean on him, Harry jumped and stood in the room blushing.

"No, no, no, what do you think you're doing?" he quickly noticed that she covered herself and started to blush as well.

"We're going to be married, and is not our first time-" she said getting up frustrated.

She picked up her clothes, "It is for me." replied Harry.

"Fine. You ruined my mood anyway." She finished putting on her clothes and when she went outside, he slammed the door shut.

Harry finally took a breath and sat on the bed. He looked back and saw the lake through a thick glass window. The room illuminated a clear green colour by the rays of the sun's reflection in the lake. After several minutes he felt tired and lay down. Harry closed his eyes and wished to wake up from this nightmare.


	2. The Questions Lay Inside the Secret Chamber

The light coming from the lake shone on Harry's face, he blinked and stood up, it had already dawned and the sun's rays were all over the bed. He got up and took on new robes, and left the room, luckily there was no one in the hall to see where he came from. He went through the common room and left the dungeon. Harry walked through the tunnels as he remembered them, in a few minutes the Great Hall was in sight. The Front Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He had to admit to himself that even if it felt strange wearing the enemies colors, it also felt normal somehow.

Harry gulps seeing the tables, hoping that it was as he remembered. The students were talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. There were faces he never saw or at least didn't remembered at all. Again, Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Daphne Greengrass. Both Draco's were missing this morning and he couldn't put things together to know what was going on. He stood calm and waited for things to unfold.

Daphne Greengrass was moving a lot in her sit compared to Ron, Hermione, and Neville who found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry oddly, overly-madly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before. Ron was the one with crossed eyebrows looking at him, it was hate, the same hate Ron gave the Malfoy's each time he saw them on his timeline. But why? Hermione was a little more unbias at the moment. As expected. Harry scanned the staff table, Hagrid was missing again, and for his size, it was hard to miss.

"She wasn't feeling hungry this morning," said Daphne, sounding slightly happy. "Did you two had a fight last night?"

"Of course not, we're friends," said Harry firmly lying. He didn't know what to say. Getting that relationship, well, his only relationship at the moment screw up would be the last of his worries.

"You don't think she's... pregnant, do you?" said Daphne uneasily.

"Oh, God. What are you-" said Harry at once.

"It isn't a secret that you two are sleeping together, Harry. The whole school knows." she smiled to which he chocked up with his pumpkin juice worriedly about his reputation.

There was a pause, and Harry stopped very quietly, so the Slytherin students that passed by them couldn't hear their conversation, "There she is." said Daphne pointing at Draconian Malfoy who had arrived at the Great Hall. Draco waved at him and smiled but when Harry didn't react to her she seemed down. Harry felt pain in his right ribs, Daphne had elbowed him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked not amused.

"If you make her cry, I'm gonna Jinx you." Daphne had a dark tone when she got up and left the table.

"Don't be harsh on him... he has amnesia," said Draco, sounding reassured, but Daphne bit her lip, looking up and down at her as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of to why she wasn't dumping him anything soon.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going?" asked Draco.

Frustrated Daphne left the Great Hall. Draco took her seat next to Harry smiling at him. Harry nervously said, "And where's your brother?"

"He doesn't study at Hogwarts, he does not study anywhere either; he spends most of his time creating new strategies and investigating the Dark Lord's plans." Harry looked at both sides of the table wondering how could she talk about this when people were looking at them and maybe hearing them. Most of their parents were followers of the Dark Lord and could report him of it.

"Do not worry." she cheered. But his confidence did not change. She sighed.

Draco looked on the table to where Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson were sitting at. "Hey, you lot! What do you think of the Dark Lord?"

"He can blow me," said Tracey, and Pansy responded at once, "He can go take it up his arse."

"And what do you think of Harry Potter?" she asked smiling.

"The rightful Heir of Slytherin." was Pansy's response, and Tracy asked with a raised eyebrown, "The next Dark Lord?"

"See, Potter. Everyone here in Slytherin respects you for who you really are," she said, but Harry could only gulp once more, that was the problem, he didn't know who he was.

"This is not reassuring," he said calmly.

"Oy, Nott!" She threw him a ball of tissue paper. He looked at them, "Where does your loyalty lays?"

"With the Malfoy and Potter houses, of course. Why ask?"

Harry was shocked. What kind of things as he had done in this timeline.

"Thanks, Nott," Harry answered feeling with waves of nausea.

"Do you want me to ask Zabini?" she came close to him.

"No, thanks. I get it." Harry raised from his chair and left the Great Hall.

"But where are you going?" George and Fred asked sceptically. They were blocking him the entrance. "Oi, Fred asked you a question mate."

Harry did not look at the twins. His face felt hot; he deliberately tried to leave but was push by them. His theory must have been right. He hasn't seen Ginny at all.

"You killed our sister, Potter," said Fred. George picked him up by the neckline, "Got anything to say for yourself?"

Some of the Slytherin students rose to their feets looking at them.

He heard Fred say overhead, "You better stay away from us, or next time you would be the one missing." They left angrily arguing and cursing.

Harry was left confused and to his own accord angry as well. Not angry at them, but to himself.

How could he not? It was Lucius Malfoy who killed her when he put that diary in her cauldron. Now he was dating his daughter. He had to confront him. He had to know why? And where was Tom Riddle right now? The spirit of the diary was to take form once she died. Were there two Voldemorts?

Draco came outside and put her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Listen, Draconian. I have to speak to your brother. Where is he? How did he gets in and out of the castle?"

"Brother, what brother?" She felt a slight headache. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well."

"What do you mean? Your twin brother, I spoke with him last night."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I don't have a brother. I'm an only child. We'll speak later." she made her way to the dungeons, Harry, on the other hand, was having the worse day ever. Who or what was that Draco Malfoy that appeared before? Was she lying? Taking him for a fool? Was she Jinxed by another person using a Polyjuice potion? What was happening? The only way to get answers was to go down there himself, to the Chamber of Secrets.

...

As he climbed stairs many things seem different to him in this alternative world, Harry thought about getting to the bottom of all this but first, he needed answers to which questions seemed endless. His stepfather was Severus Snape, and his mother was alive. His father died, but he was still the son of James Potter. That's at least what he knew so far about his family. He smiled. That meant he never lived with the Dursley's. But what was his previous personality? He couldn't piece things together just yet. He was sorted in Slytherin. Draconian was a friend, now Girlfriend. And the other Draco was not Draco, but who?

If Draconian didn't remember having a brother that means she may be the Draco from his world. It was a meaningful conclusion, but it made sense to him, at least for now. He had to be careful around him. He sighed as he walked the hallways towards the second-floor girls' bathroom.

He turned the corner and passed by some Ravenclaws, kept walking and grabbing more questions than necessary. None of it made sense, some students in Slytherin follow him, the Dark Lord may have resurrected, and Ginny may be dead. He finally reached the bathroom.

"Myrtle?" he called, but there was no answered.

He saw all the sinks in the bathroom arranged in a column. He stood close and spoke with hizzing words, Parseltongue. The columns separated and the snake-engraved sink descends into the ground to create a passage. He took out his wand and took a deep breath. If things went differently the Basilisk may still be down there somewhere. But he had confidence that it wasn't, otherwise, the school would have closed by now. What did happen? He wondered.

"I see you already decided." said a male voice.

"Draco!" He turned to confront him, he was on the wall with an apple in his hand.

"Do not forget, Potter, if the diary is still down there, bring it to me." Harry looked at him with cross eyebrows, he did not want to tell him the truth, at least not yet. Ruining his cover could wait. He needed to discover what was really happening.

"I remember so little. What did happen?" he asked expecting answers.

"Two years ago, Ginny Weasley went missing. She was the last student to be taken and never seen again. Rumors say her bones lay down on the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry swallowed at the news, if no one knew the location of the chamber, there was no way to tell if she had any chance of still been alive.

"The Blood traitors finally got their punishment, don't you agree?" Draco smiled waiting for an answered. Harry, on the other hand, clenched his fist he wanted to hit him again, throw him deep in the chamber and leave him there. No one would know. But he put on a mask. The mask of a Slytherin.

"Let see if we can find her down there," he replied with a bitter smile. "but how are we gonna get back?"

"I'm not going, Potter." he walked towards the door, "Use your broom. Remember, the gift from my sister?"

Harry frowned, Draco was fucking around with her mind and his. He saw him leave and he took his wand out. "Accio, broom!"

He waited and before long it appeared, the broom itself was black and silver with revolving stirrups. A Nimbus 2001. He looked at the giant hole in the floor and took another deep breath. He threw himself through the tunnels, which remained the same as he remembered them. He got off the broom when he reached the ground and crushed the bones beneath his feet. He placed the broom on the wall to his right and moved forward down the cave.

Harry saw a human decomposed body on the floors of the corridor of secrets that lead into the main chamber. It was an adult and half of the body was missing. It didn't take him long enough, "Lockhart?" he said. By the look of it, the Basilisk had killed him in this world. He passed by the corpse and went through the open door to the chamber. He finally passed the giant snake statues and arrived at the main chamber. The mouth of the Statue of Slytherin was open, but the Basilisk was nowhere to be seen.

Then he realized, Tom Riddle's diary was floating in the water. He thought about it several times before proceeding, knowing that the Basilisk could fit completely inside the water around the Salazar's statue.

"Accio, Diary!" he said, but it didn't come to him, "Accio, Tom Riddle's Diary!" nothing happened again.

He swallowed hard, and slowly entered the water. The Diary was at the far end. He swimmed with ease and grabbed the diary. Opening it, he noticed something was written in it. Before Harry could read the first letter, something grabbed his leg and dipped him under the water. Everything was dark, and he could not decipher what it was. The book fell out of his hands and he tried to take off of what had hold of him, but his hands slipped, whatever it was had a cold and slippery skin. He waved his wand causing a great flash of light under the water. Casting a Lumos charmed. He managed to see what it was, a snake twenty-five feet or so, but what made his heart skip a beat was that there was not just one but several Basilisk.

"Vipera Evanesca Maxima!" Harry shouted under the water, swallowing some water, and the spell sent a huge fireball to the nest, which proceeded to incinerate the place, leaving behind a scroll of smoke. Harry now free picked up the diary from the bottom. "Ascendio!" He screamed and was pushed to the surface, landing on the ground, spouting the water from his body. He gasped for air. The basilisk came out suddenly almost biting his leg, he waved his wand and burned it like the others. He lay down with his back to the ground breathing hard.

He froze. His whole world came down when he saw two Gryffindors standing above him with angry looks in their faces.

"We finally got you, Potter!" said Ron Weasley grabbing him by the rags, and Hermione Granger picked the book from the floor. Harry remembered that they were made prefects of the Gryffindor house this year. They must have followed him, how more stupid could he be, of course, he left the door to the entrance open and knowing Hermione she would also be using the bathroom as a secret place to make the potions in this alternative world.

"What is this place? And this book?" Hermione asked.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets, and that's Voldemort's Diary," he said, forgetting that this two were no his friends in this timeline. He had so much confidence in them that he screwed up and spoke without thinking. "Son of a bitch!" Ron exclaimed and hit Harry in the face throwing him to the ground, "I knew you were on the side of the Dark Lord and you killed my sister!" he climbed on top of him, "Fucking, Death Eather!" and kept on punching him until he bled, "Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted, pulling him off.

Harry wiped his face and picked up the diary which Hermione had dropped. "Let me explain," he looked for his glasses, "I want to know what happened to Ginny and everyone else in the castle. I'd nothing to do with this. Believe me." As hard as it was Ron and Hermione didn't trust him at all, Harry deduced that much from their looks and how they still pointed their wands at him.

"This will explain everything." he opened the diary, "Do you have ink and a quill?" Harry asked knowing that she always carried a beaded handbag with her.

She hesitated. Looking at Ron she proced to look in her purse to which Ron responded, "Are you mad?"

"Here." she handle it to him, and they had that what-the-fuck-is-he-doing kind of look on them.

Harry wrote on the diary, "Can you show us what happened May 29 of 1993 in the Chamber of Secrets?" as Ron read in disbelief, "Is this a joke?"

He swallowed his words when the letters disappeared, and formed a new.

A simple word.

Yes.


End file.
